Slave For a Day
by Touch of Grey
Summary: AU: Drama class USED to be fun, that is, until the Slave For a Day exercise...SasuNaru rated for Narry's potty mouth, boys kissing, and Sasuke being a prick.


Sometimes, Naruto hated drama class.

Konoha High School was one of the most diverse schools in the world, with students from every corner of the globe coming together to share the high school experience and learn together as equals. Along with the normal curriculum, there were sports, bands and choruses by the score, art lessons, dance teams, various self-defense squads, and Miss Onozari's drama class.

Usually, the stage was a haven for a young man who desperately craved attention, affection, and praise, but not today. No, today, Naruto Uzumaki was to be a slave.

The assignment was simple: just an easy bonding exercise that taught normally dominant actors how to share the limelight by acting as a sort of servant to a quieter, more submissive classmate. Sure, some kids had gotten off lucky; Kiba got to be Kora's slave (and god knows, they'd do anything for each other), Sakura got to exact revenge for the years of humiliation she had suffered through her new slave, Ino, and the Suna ambassador's son, Gaara, got to put high-and-mighty Neji Hyuuga through his paces (unless they killed each other first. Or possibly started making out. Either was an equal possibility). Some were less fortunate, as poor Hinata had to put up with Kin all day, who'd probably bully the younger girl into switching their roles, and her friend Shino had to put up with the snottiest kid in school, Kabuto Yakushi. Actually, who was he kidding? No one could _possibly_ have a worse partner than he did! After all, he _only_ had to be Sasuke Uchiha's slave for the day. God, that prick would have him doing everything but throwing himself off the roof of the gym, he knew it! Worse still, since they took the same bus and lived nearly next to each other, the assignment would start at the bus stop and wouldn't end until midnight. Oh joy, oh rapture.

Woo _fucking_ hoo.

The morning of the dreaded assignment, Naruto dragged himself out of bed, dressed and ate breakfast, then walked to the bus stop as slowly as possible. It had rained earlier that morning, so the bench was completely soaked and next to it, stood Sasuke.

"I was wondering if you'd have the balls to show up this morning." the ebony haired teen said, his voice soft and slightly mocking. "As you can see, this bench is wet. I want to sit down. Your first job as my slave is to give up that hideous orange thing you call a jacket so that I can have a dry place to sit." Naruto grit his teeth, but kept silent as he placed his jacket, his precious, favorite, _only_ jacket, on the bench, eye twitching slightly as Sasuke smugly parked his rear right on the swirly patch he'd sewn on the back. The bus came and they boarded in silence, finding seats as far apart as possible.

What had started as a bad day only grew worse as classes went on. Sasuke and Naruto had 5 of their 7 classes together, during which the pale boy was trying his damnedest to make life hell for the other. From ordering him to raise his hand to purposely give the wrong answer in math and having his slave boy call their shy English teacher, Mr. Umino, "Mom", Sasuke did all he could to humiliate Naruto. But the real show began at lunch.

"I want you to go hit on Gaara." Naruto spat out his ramen, a few noodles landing on Kora's cheek.

"What?!" he hissed, after apologizing to his smaller friend. Sasuke smirked.

"I want you to go flirt with Gaara. I have a theory, and I need to test it. Now, go."

Grumbling to himself, Naruto stood. He walked casually over to his friends' table, sitting between Gaara and an irritated looking Neji.

"Hey, Gaara,." the blonde said airily "You really look, erm, hot today." Gaara blinked confused green eyes at him, while Neji narrowed his lavender ones.

"Ah, thank you? Naruto, what is all this about?" Naruto silently thanked whatever deity he could think of for his acting skills.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that you looked good, is that so wrong?" Neji gritted his teeth. "So, uh, wanna go out some time?"

BANG.

Neji slammed his lunch tray on the table.

"You cut that out!" he yelled, eyes blazing, and one finger pointed at Naruto. "He will _not_ go out with you, you do _not_ think he looks good today, and you will _not_ be sitting at this table a moment longer!" turning his glare across the room he shouted, "That isn't funny, Uchiha!"

Sasuke disagreed.

As Naruto headed back to the table, he saw his "Master" shaking with silent laughter.

"I hate you _so_ much right now." Sasuke just snickered.

"Well, at least now we know that they really _are_ going out. Look." Neji had his arm about Gaara's waist, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at them. Naruto sighed.

"You could have just _asked_, genius. Now my best friend is gonna act all weird around me, thanks so much for that."Sasuke just smiled.

The day was coming to a close. After school, Sasuke had made Naruto give him a piggyback ride to the bus stop, do his history homework, and make him dinner. Now, with five minutes to midnight, the blonde grinned.

"Any last requests before I kick your ass for making me do all that embarrassing crap today?" Sasuke smiled.

"Just one. My last order for the day, Naruto, is that you kiss me."

Naruto didn't know whether to be more stunned by Sasuke's actual use of his name or by the request. He chose the latter.

"_Kiss_ you?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! Please tell me that this is a joke!" Sasuke glanced at the clock.

"You have two minutes, Naruto. Make it good, or the whole school finds out that you're as bad at kissing as you are at acting." Naruto felt his blood boil. Had that jerk just called him a lousy actor?!

"I'll show _you_ who's a bad actor!" he growled, grabbing the taller teen by the collar.

To call what occurred between them "mind-blowing" was an understatement. There was simply no describing how completely, utterly,_ totally_ surreal and amazing the kiss was. What was to be a simple brush of lips transformed into a hot, wet, passionate, soul-searching, tonsil-tasting fight to the death. Their hands were everywhere, feeling, groping, scratching, holding on for dear life, pushing pulling and then-

It was over. Sasuke pulled away, straightened his t-shirt, then led Naruto to the door.

"Well, it was nice ordering you around today, but as you can see, the day is over. Goodnight."

And with that, he was shoved out the door. Naruto blinked, then whirled around to bang on the door. But before he could even knock once, it opened. Sasuke smiled softly, then leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"And just in case you were wondering, yes, that _is_ my way of asking you out. Goodnight, Naruto."

The blonde boy gaped at the wooden structure in front of him, then shrugged, walking to his own apartment complex.

Okay, maybe being ordered around by Sasuke hadn't been _that_ bad, but if he thought he could do it on a daily basis just because they were going out, boy did _he_ have another thing coming...

Fini

Look, I wrote this between 4 and 6:30 this morning, so be gentle. God, I wanted that last order to lead to sex, but I was to tired to go any further than tonsil hockey. Maybe next time. Review!

Edit: thanks for all the reviews and faves, guys, but this is a ONE-SHOT type story! Its done, complete, finito! But if you really loved me, you'd go read my Young Justice stories, because I think that they're pretty good, and absolutely NO ONE has even LOOKED at them yet, and it makes me sad :(


End file.
